una simple visita- (marichat)
by clouf7
Summary: solo fue una visita casual-pensó ella solo sera una visita rápida-pensó el pero ninguno contó con lo que el destino había pensado sobre ellos dos


_**MARINETTE**_

Al principio lo tomaste como un juego, creíste que solo era casual, que no se volvería a repetir, pero no contaste con que el gato negro fuera tan persistente, que todas las noches tocara tu ventana para que lo mimes y le des consuelo, pues este gato no es como los demás, los sabias pero aun así te arriesgaste, y no te diste cuenta cuando esto se volvió algo diario en tu vida.

Te han rechazado, después de tanto tiempo enamorada en silencio, guardando suspiros de amor para ti misma él te rechazo, llegaste a tu casa con el corazón roto pero allí estaba tu gatico negro, los papeles se invirtieron, ahora él te da consuelo, estas cayendo por él y no te das cuenta, tienes sospechas, sabes que hay momentos extraños que "solo un par de amigos" no tienen, pero te sientes tan cómoda que decides ignorar las advertencias de tu cerebro y los fuertes latidos de tu corazón.

Se volvió a declarar tu gatito en medio de un patrullaje nocturno, y lo volviste a rechazar, porque aún no olvidas a adrián, y te duele, nuevamente él llega a tu casa y tu vuelves a consolarlo… oh dulce Marinette, estas cayendo en un círculo vicioso, tú lo rechazas y luego lo consuelas, pero lo quieres tanto que este a tu lado que no puedes evitarlo, es un deseo egoísta de tu parte, después de lo que has hecho quieres que solo tenga ojos para ti, pero aun así por él no te importaría ser cien veces mas egoísta

Tu gatito desapareció de un momento para otro, no volvió a visitarte ese día, creíste que estaría ocupado, pero no lo volviste a ver en una semana, y ahora estas desesperada, tus días en el colegio no tiene la misma alegría, tus compañeros se preocupan, pero solo les sonríes y les mientes. Estás en tu cuarto con la esperanza de volverlo a ver, no puedes más y rompes en llanto, crees que te abandono, que se encontró a una chica mejor que tú y ahora esta con ella, que nunca más tu cuerpo se satisfacer con el simple deseo de sentir sus labios en tu mejilla y frente, sus abrazos y sus tontos coqueteos que han hecho que te enamores de él.

Estas a punto de dormirte pero oyes un golpe en tu puerta, ni siquiera lo pensaste, tu cuerpo reacciono por sí solo, y allí estaba el, te acercaste con miedo de que se desvaneciera si llegaras a tocarlo, el extendió sus brazos esperando que lo abraces, pero lo golpeas fuertemente en el hombro, te mira sorprendido y tú no resistes más, te lanzas a abrasarlo, tu corazón se estremece y tu cuerpo suspira de alivio al reconocer esa fragancia y ese calor, lloras en su pecho y le haces jurar por su identidad de chat noir que no se alejara de tu lado otra vez, sientes su sonrisa juguetona cuando el promete esto en un susurro a tu oído haciéndote temblar

Tienes miedo, antes tus advertencias sobre descubrir las identidades era solo por precaución, pero lo hechos han cambiado, y ahora no es precaución, ahora es miedo casi terror de que él llegue a odiarte por lo que has hecho, no puedes imaginar cómo será tu vida si el no regresa, por eso cada vez que él no pregunta sobre cuando descubrirán sus identidades suspiras aliviada, y te sientes feliz porque sus coqueteos no son para nadie más sino para Marinette.

Era dos akuma esta vez, todo iba bien, purificaste la mariposa y cuando iban a chocar sus puños apareció otro, era más fuerte de lo que creían, por eso en un intento de salir con vida terminan encerrados, tu tiempo de transformación se acaba al igual que el de él, pero tienes miedo de que te odie y se busque a alguien mejor que tu… tu Miraculous suena advirtiendo el final de tu transformación… te tapas los ojos y sientes lagrimas saliendo de tus ojos… tus pesadillas se han vuelto realidad y temes ver cómo te mire, pides perdón cientos de veces mientras te des trasformas… él no dice nada… escuchas su des transformación y lo miraste por instinto… pues desde que te enamoraste de el siempre quisiste saber quién estaba detrás de esa mascara.

 _ **ADRIÁN**_

Fue un día largo, volviste a suspirar en silencio al no poder decirle a tu _Lady_ cuanto la amas, tropezaste pero gracias a los reflejos felinos pudiste recomponerte antes de caer de bruces, luego la viste, recostada en su balcón parecía brillar a la luz de la luna, no puedes dejar de admirarla en medio de la oscuridad… "solo será un saludo rápido y ya" pensaste en tu interior, pero no contaste como te sentirías una vez la empezaste a conocer… ella solo era la linda y tímida Marinette de tu clase, ahora es la libertad en tu mundo de cadenas, la vuelves a visitar todas las noches, pues ese calor que te da es adictivo y no entiendes el porqué.

Hace unos momentos se te declaro, ahora entiendes él porque era tan tímida, tan diferentes contigo y los demás, no sabes que sentir, aun amas a ladybug pero ella se ha vuelto algo importante para ti. No quieres darle esperanzas y la rechazas, luego vas a visitarla y la consuelas, te parte el alma verla así, pero por ahora es lo único que puedes hacer, estas siendo cruel y sabes que tarde o temprano la vida te cobrara este mal, pero aun así te arriesgas, no es normal lo que estas sintiendo por ella, pero ese calor y aroma que brota de ella cada vez que te acercas se volvió tu droga, una que no estás dispuesto a dejar.

Te declaraste de nuevo a ladybug, lo que hizo Marinette te dio el valor para volver a arriesgarte, pero de nuevo fuiste rechazado, ella se fue y tú te quedaste atrás viéndola, tu mente quedo en blanco y tu cuerpo se empezó a mover por sí solo, no necesitabas estar consiente para saber a dónde ibas, sabias que irías de nuevo para allá, era en estos momentos cuando más te dabas cuenta de cuán importante era ella para ti, y fue en ese momento que te diste cuenta cuanto dependías de ella.

No hablaste con ella esa noche, necesitas separarte de ella urgentemente, porque sabes que si esto sigue así volverás a enamorarte perdidamente de ella, si es que no has hecho aún… ha pasado una semana y apenas aguantas estar pasar los días sin verla, hace mucho que no sentías esta soledad, este frio, la ausencia de ese aroma, de vez en cuando la observas en clase, ya no es la misma, ya no hay un brillo en sus ojos, ahora ella solo evade las preguntas y miente acerca de sus problemas, sabes que es tu culpa, y aunque sabes que es mentira te convences a ti mismo de que solo la miraras entres las sombras.

La ves quebrarse y no lo aguantas más, hace una semana no duermes bien, tu cuerpo siente la necesidad de su aroma, pide a gritos ese calor que emanaba de ella y te encanta, te traiciono tu cuerpo y tocaste su ventana, ya no había vuelta atrás, ella está frente a ti, extiendes tus brazos con calma, pero estas desesperado de tenerla otra vez junto a ti, ella te golpea en el hombro, y antes de que pudieras reaccionar ella te abrazaba, tu cuerpo grito de alivio, suspiraste en silencio por tenerla en tus brazos, juraste que no te volverías a alejar de ella nunca más, se lo prometiste en un susurro y la sentiste temblar en tus brazos, extrañaste demasiado volver a hacer ese efecto en ella

No volviste a preguntar sus identidades, no te importa mucho, aun tienes algo de curiosidad pero todavía hay algo en tu mente, no te molesta que ella este allí todo el tiempo, tus coqueteos acabaron, pues solo tienes ojos para tu princesa, de vez en cuando vez a ladybug nerviosa en tu presencia pero no te importa, porque ahora Marinette es el ser más importante en tu vida, la amas más de lo que alguna vez amaste a ladybug

Era un día normal, vencieron al akuma, iban a chocar sus puños pero apareció otro de la nada, en el desespero por no tener fuerzas para combatir se esconden y quedan atrapados, escuchas su Miraculous sonar, se le acaba el tiempo igual que a ti, te invade la curiosidad de saber quién esta tras la máscara de tu compañera… pero te preocupas al verla llorar y pedirte perdón… su transformación se termina y ves a tu princesa delante de ti en lágrimas… aun no terminas de asimilarlo cuando tu Miraculous te dice que se acabó tu tiempo… ella voltea a verte cuando nota un brillo verde llena toda la habitación… rezas porque ella no te odie… pues desde que te enamoraste de ella no sabes cómo le dirás quien eres realmente y no destruyas lo que te costó tanto tiempo construir

Y allí estaban los dos, sin secretos, sin máscaras, solo dos chicos que ciegamente se dañaron el uno al otro


End file.
